Through the Looking Glass
by mochiixd
Summary: If you stare at the Looking Glass, you would see another world. If you walk through the Looking Glass, you would experience another world, in the shoes of others. Would this experience be a blessing or curse? No Pairings ATM, Self-Insert OC, R&R


Through the Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, never will.

Author Note: This is a self insert fanfic, written in first person POV for the most part. Too many OC's were made already and quite frankly not many are original so I'll just let you guys play the OC part that way it'll be more interesting. Although not all aspects can be self-inserted so I'll fill in those blanks for ya guys. This starts off from a bit before episode 1. And oh, I was in the middle of my class when this idea hit me: what if we, the readers, were placed in instead of becoming another whole new character. So random, but yeah. I wanted to give this a shot. Tell me what you think of this :)

- This fanfic has currently no beta readers so if anyone is interested please message me! :)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_It is the alliance between power and knowledge that transforms the world, a fact that clarifies the full and total responsibility of those who are keepers of knowledge, or who claim to be._

- Jean Markale

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ My eyes twitched uncomfortably to the sound of the persistent, unpleasant beeping; the beeping sounded remarkable like my alarm, but something was a bit off. Drowsy, I brushed off insignificant thoughts as I slowly started to lose conscious. A sudden sharp pain in my lower abdomen unfortunately woke me couple seconds later. Uncomfortable, I attempted to roll to the other side of my bed. That didn't work so well. I groaned in agony simultaneously along with the bed. _God why was I so sore? I don't remember exercising that much...or exercising at all... Did I get into a fight? No, wait... that can't be it. I don't remember fighting anyone. A-and what's with this god damn beeping? Damn alarm... It's too early in the morning. I'll go back to sleep... _My hand reached out towards the beeping noise and then swooped downwards to press the snooze button. To my surprise, my hand went straight through the air and with my body leaned towards the edge of the bed, I face planted onto the cruel, unforgiving floor. Well then... I wasn't expecting that.

My eyes shot wide open, staring aimlessly at the plain, checkered floors."Shit...I thought I had carpet... Wait, what the hell? Where the hell am I?" In panic, I sat up and scoped out my surroundings. What I found to my horror was a small white bed in a neutral colored room and I had _IV cords_ connected to my arm. Oh did I mention I was in a ugly, white hospital gown? I'm in a damn _hospital_ room. Frightened, I ripped off my IV cords and tossed them roughly onto the bed. After picking myself back up, I staggered towards the shiny sink on my left. With one hand massaging my temple and the other gripping the sink tightly, I closed my eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright. I'm not in a random hospital. The pain coming from back... t-that's just part of my imagination. Haha, right. After I open my eyes, I'll be in my room again. Maybe late for school, but home nonetheless." I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. "Alright. On the count of three. One. Two...Two n' half... Two n' 3/4 ..." I held my breath. The sound of my pounding heart against my chest overwhelmed the beeping noise I heard earlier. "Three!" I forced myself to open my eyes.

Oh yes, I was in a hospital room alright, but that wasn't the first thing that caught my attention. I caught sight of the reflection on the mirror; the person staring back at me left me spluttering. "I-I... W-what... Shit... H-how..." I tried to compose myself before I can conjure up a panic attack. I looked away from the reflection, praying what I saw wasn't true. After a couple seconds, I cautiously glanced back at the mirror hanging above the sink. I was staring at Bonnie Bennet in the mirror and she was staring back.

I did the most logical thing that came into mind. I screamed.

_**o.O.o**_

Oh boy did I have some strong lungs, cause I swear I felt like I was screaming for the longest time. Maybe long enough to be a world record... Scratch that. More like a self record. Once I was finally out of breath, my knees weakened and I found myself colliding against the floor once again. I whimpered quietly, tears threatening to spill out. I was alone in unfamiliar setting and not even in my own body. Lady Luck sure screwed me over this time. You might think, "Shouldn't you be happy? Not everyday someone is graced with the opportunity to see through the eyes of a Vampire Diaries actress..." Well I like to concur. Not everyday you living rate drops from 99% to 50% or lower due to supernatural occurrences. Blessing? Nah. More like a curse. Don't get me wrong, I love Vampire Diaries as a show; I can only enjoy Vampire Diaries if it was behind a glass screen aka my tv/computer. I keep up with the recent episodes. Fan? Yeah, I can be called that. Nothing like a good spasm after watching a intense episode of VD. Hell, almost every episode is intense and ends with a a damn cliff hanger. As much as I love Vampire Diaries, I would never wish to live in the series. No one with common sense would, that's if you value your life... at least what I think _most_ people wouldn't.

The white hospital door ripped open, revealing a very unsettled middle aged nurse.

Stammering, she pointed at me and then to the bed. "Ms. Bennet! You're finally awake! But wait, what are you doing out of bed?"

I tilted my head upwards and stared blankly at her, my body was shaking slightly due to the after effects of shock. Briskly, the nurse walked up to me, placing her hand gently on my arm.

"Here, I'll help you to the bed. You've been bed ridden for the longest time. You are probably sore because your body is still readjusting, so you shouldn't move your body harshly."

After snapping back into reality, I grabbed onto the nurse's arm and used it to help myself balance. She steered me towards the bed slowly and I sat down. Finally my voice came back to me and yes I am still definitely not used to hearing my voice. Wait no, Bonnie's voice... coming out of my mouth. "W-why am I in the hospital?"

The nurse's face scrunched up in confusion, then she proceeded to jot down something onto her clipboard. "Miss Bennet... You had an accident during cheerleading practice - you fell off the top of the pyramid and landed on your back in the process. Your skull collided with the field and you had a concussion... Unfortunately it was more than just a concussion. You fell into a coma and from the looks of it, you're experiencing memory lost." As she finished her last thoughts on paper, she headed towards the door. "Your family and friends are worried sick that you wouldn't wake up! You've been out for a little bit over a week. I'll go contact them now. Try not to move too much while I'm gone. If you need anything just click that button on the black machine near the bed and I'll be there in a jiffy." The door closed shut, leaving behind a drift that quite frankly, it smells like the elderly.

I let out a deep sigh as I laid down on the bumpy, undesirable hospital mattress. _First things first. Where am I in the time line of Vampire Diaries? Hell, who knows, I could be in a complete different plot. All I know is that I fell from cheerleading practice... So I'm probably still in high school. And oh, the nurse did say she was going to contact my family and friends... friends. Hmm. That would mean Elena and Caroline, right? I think I should be able to ask questions safely to determine my scenario. I'll just use the concussion as an excuse. For now I can just play Bonnie's role in the story... It'll be like I'm an actress except I can die if I don't play my pieces correctly. Haha, sounds_ _FUN_. I rolled my eyes._ On the bright side, I'll meet a whole load of hot guys... annnnnd watch them fight over Elena? What the hell am I thinking... Focus! Main goal: stay alive till I can figure out how to get back to my own body. I should also try my best to not change the plot. Who knows, if i save someone I might be killing someone else. Not sure if I can just simply watch someone die... I'll just figure that out later... Damn what's taking that nurse so long? Shit, I want to be able to sleep on a real bed. This mattress is killing my back! And oh... I should watch my language. I don't recall Bonnie cussing as much as I do now._

**o.O.o**_  
><em>

Half conscious, I heard some mumblings from outside my door followed by the door knob rattling. My ears perked up from hearing the door click open. I forced my sore body forward so I could sit up and see who came in. I didn't have much time to think at all because a blonde whirlwind sweeps by, knocking the wind out of me. "BONNIE! You're alive!"

"Upmfh." Her blonde locks were like thick curtains; I couldn't see past it. _Holy shit, this girl has a insane grip! _I struggled to loosen her death-like grip on me, but another voice called out and did the job for me.

"Caroline! She just woke up and now you're going to send her back into a coma!" The massive blonde blanket was lifted, revealing a stern looking Elena, and oh yes I can breathe again! I quickly took in some air to rebalance my oxygen deprived lungs. _Thank god Elena was here! I never experienced s-such hugs! Good to know that her friends cared though. And quick side note: I think this is following the plot... For now. Their names are the same._

I croakily replied. "Thanks! I thought I was about to suffocate there. I would be the laughing stock of my family for having 'R.I.P Here lies...' " I paused a second to quickly stopped myself from saying my actual name. " 'Bonnie Bennet. Cause of Death: Suffocation due to too much hair.' engraved into my grave stone. But anyway, yes I'm alive!" I joked, scratching the back side of my head nervously. _Woah close call. Hopefully they didn't catch that._

Caroline retorted playfully, crossing her arms. "Oh please! It's not every day one of my best friends comes out of a coma! You might never be able to experience a Caroline hug ever again! But seriously though, we've all been really worried about you! And oh you should have seen the look on your Grams face when the paramedic told her that you had an concussion; she looked devastated! I mean, who wouldn't be?"

Elena pointed out. "Oh speaking of your Grams. She should be here by now. Wonder what's taking her so long."

I replied sarcastically. "Oh boy, she better be okay otherwise there will be 2 Bennets in the hospital instead of one." Both Elena and Caroline stared at me weirdly, like I said something way way off. _Oh shit. I'm so OCC right now. Bonnie loves her grandmother. She would never joke about something like that... What would Bonnie say to this...Uhhh _I did what I did best: making up something on the spot. If only it would work all the time hah.

I sheepishly apologized and gave them both a forced tired looking smile. "Sorry guys. I'm so out of it at the moment. Maybe the after effects of waking up from a coma haha. But ya, can one of you guys call... Grams to see where she's at?" _Nice save! I really got to stop depending on luck._

Both Caroline and Elena quickly brushed off my odd statement and returned to their normal selves. After tucking her dark chocolate hair behind her ear, Elena pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call her." Before Elena got the chance to dial, the door was slammed opened, leaving the girls speechless.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Tadaaa. Chapter 1 finished! I'm not good at writing super long chapters so for the most part chapters will be around 2k-4k words unless I'm super motivated and inspired! Hmmm, I wonder who has arrived to the hospital room? Haha :) I hope you guys enjoy the 1st chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts and requests for any future pairings or current pairings.<p>

Some Examples of Sub Pairings (There will be some romance involving these characters here and there, but that's not my main focus. Actually romance in general won't be my main focus unless you readers want it!)

Elena/Stefan , Elena/Damon, Damon/Elena/Stefan OR Caroline/Klaus , Caroline/Tyler OR Katherine/Stefan or Damon , etc

Word Count: 2,354


End file.
